The Raptor's Touch
by The Raptor's Touch
Summary: Dale Henton is a lonely man. He works to much, and has no one to share his feelings. But he finally finds someone perfect for his time.


Mr. Shevann R. Lovecraft

October 8, 2015

Fanfiction

The Raptor's Touch

Chapter 1: A Day in The Life

Dale sat down in front of his computer. Tired after a hard day's work, he pressed the power button. The black machine flickered to life, allowing him to logon to his personal account. He opened up his browser, not sure what today would be like. Dale Henton, 28, lived alone, in his one room apartment, with no one but himself, and anybody who would listen to his nonsense on the internet. As he ate his dinner and searched through his usual forums, he began to sadden. Life didn't change everyday for a lonely 28 yro living in Seattle, but Dale could still dream. He scrolled through the comments of a post on one of his bad days, and saw something strange. A user, who had a nicer comment, had said this: "Leave him alone, all he needs is a friend," Dale had read aloud. He clicked her profile icon, which was a smiling raptor. Dale smiled. He'd always liked raptors, even when he was young. He still loved them, if not a bit more than he used to. Interested, he searched through her profile. She was 25, a young woman, and liked raptors. Dale found the private message button, and clicked, inviting Raptress32 to a chat. As he sent it, he wondered if she would even talk to him. He sat alone, in silence, eating his dinner as another romantic comedy played on Comedy Central. He loathed romcoms, and decided to turn the t.v. off. He flicked the remote, and waited for a response. After an hour, he saw a notification on his monitor. It said "Hi". He clicked it, and quickly said, "Hello". After they small talked for a bit, Dale and Marcy started to talk about raptors. They grew fond of each other in their time talking, but all changed when Dale blurted. Dale, not paying attention, blundered and blurted, "I really like you." The chat became silent. Dale realized his mistake a second too late. "Hey, I've gotta work in the morning, so I'll talk to you later. Bye." Marcy replied. She logged off, and Dale got up from his computer, raging in frustration. He walked along his room, embarrassed at his blunder, and became angry. He lay on his bed for hours, and was just about to turn off his computer when a comment came on the screen. "Do you like roleplay?"

Chapter 2: "Do you?"

Marcy and Dale sat at their computers, figuring a topic. "How about raptors?" Dale says. "Well, that's different, but why not?" Marcy replies. Dale begins the story, putting both of them into the jungle. The steam from the humidity covered their feathers, making them glisten in the dark wetness of the foliage. The male stalked forward, the gift for the female in hold. He laid it at her feet, waiting submissively for her response. She took the prize into consideration, shrieked, and laid down in a fetal position, pleased with the male's work. He moved in, waved away her feathered tail, and took her smell in. It was sweet, with the young female being in heat, and he took this as a good sign. He touched her gently with a fingered, and felt inside. The young raptress whimpered, and lashed her tail. He moved his talon inside her, until she was warm and wet. He slid his finger out, and licked it, grabbed her by her haunches, and thrust inside. Back and forth, in and out, he moved, the female's body quivering and mashing against his own. His legs screaming in hot searing pain, the female's screeches of pleasure, only drove him more. Faster and faster, he pushed his weight against hers, and hers his, until he finally screamed, and spent all his warm love into her. She moaned, her body filling with warmth, finally subdued to nothing. He climbed off his mate, and lay down beside her, falling into a deep sleep with his love.

Chapter 3: Conclusion

Dale woke up, groggy with something sticky on his person. He jumped up out of his seat, and rushed to the bathroom. After a shower, he came back to the screen, and saw a message. "Thnx for last night. It was great. I'll talk to you later." Dale smiled. He finally found a friend, someone who understands him, and doesn't just turn him away.

So what up guys. Thanks for reading. Put any suggestions/changes/etc below in the comments, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Request it, and more will be on their way.


End file.
